Rainy Days
by Nautical
Summary: Down with the common cold, Glitch can't wait for the perfect weather to tell his loved one how much he's sorry, even if he's barely left the house.


**Rainy Days**

**Author's Note: Updating story's suck cuz I usually lose interests in plots. But not to worry, I'm still going to complete Anchored Hearts, This Could be Love and possibly get up chapter 2 of my collab story with Grenade. As for Down That Road, I'm torn so please PM me with ideas as to how I should proceed.  
><strong>**This story is just something I've been dying to write, (like a gazillion other story's I've got planned) Apologies for any mistakes I might've made.  
>And please no reviews telling me to update this because quite frankly, I can't update one-shots. Why? Because they're one-shots. Unless you give me an idea, I might consider it. And I'm taking Dance Central requests, so please don't hesitate to PM me. <strong>

**Also, I am aware that you can't take away someone's sickness via kiss. That's ridiculous. But just go with the flow of the story because I already wrote this WAY before I found out the facts so fuck everything. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, Harmonix does.**

* * *

><p>Lying still has never been so tiring. Such a simple, motionless action yet it drained the teen of his energy. He shuffled onto his side, groaning in annoyance of his situation as the mountain of coversgave him mixed emotions of whether he should take them off or leave them on. If he removed the covers, he'd be cold and if he were to keep them on him as they are now, he'd be hot. It was never the right temperature but he guessed that it's his punishment for doing what he did. His eyes gazed over to his digital alarm clock. It read <em>11:58 AM. <em>If he were to be at school right now, he'd _just_ be in third period. He also remembered that every Tuesday, third period, his significant other, Mo would have a free period. This was a time where Glitch tried to skip out on a boring maths lesson to be with the B-Boy but right now, he had the feeling that Mo didn't want to see his face.

Last Friday, Glitch's best friend, Lil T' came down with the flu and had to perform at the local theatre that night. Her dance teacher insisted that she didn't perform but Lil T' came up with this idea—if she got better before the performance, she could obviously perform. The teacher reluctantly accepted so Lil T' did whatever she could to get better but hours went by and she still was stuck with the cold. Glitch, being the nice friend that he is, offered to 'take away her sickness' and what other way could you do that than do have a little kiss? Well that's what they did and a couple hours later, Lil T' was miraculously better and ready to perform. Glitch? Well, let's just say he's now the one struggling to find himself a cure.

He knew that he technically cheated on Mo, but if he were to explain this, it just still wouldn't make sense no matter how you worded it. So Glitch decided that it was best to keep it to himself but that remained futile. A pair of voyeuristic eyes saw the young-ins in the act and word spread fast. Mo was of course, upset which caused Glitch to try and reason. Obviously, the words he wanted to say never came out right and their situation got a hell lot of awkward.

So here he is now, Glitch—stuck in bed missing out on his _second_ day of school. He was hoping that he'd get better by now but the laws of the universe slapped him in the face with bad karma. And to somehow add insult to injury, the weather isn't treating him too well. Rain refused to thin down as the sky was coloured grey. It was barely PM and it looked like it was time for people to head off to bed. He would honestly get out of his miserable state, find Mo and tell him how deeply he's sorry for what he's done but in the back of his mind, he didn't want to get anymore sick than he already is.

He let out a hard sigh at the thought of not doing anything romantic like running in the rain to apologise to his loved one, regardless of his current condition—his will power wasn't strong enough for him to pull off brave moves. He smiled lightly at that stupid thought just when his phone lit up and vibrated. To be honest, he was shocked and scared at the sudden vibrations of his phone as he grabbed onto it. He had just received a new text message and it was from the subject of his thoughts—Mo.

A part of him really wanted to know what the B-Boy said but the other part feared the words behind that unopened message. His thumbs dance as he contemplated whether or not he should open it. It could be bad—like Mo wanted to break up with him via text or it could be something good. Who knows? Glitch obviously didn't which was why he mustered up all the courage and clicked 'open'. He found his eyes shutting tightly as the screen brightened more, indicating that the text was open. A single eye peeped open and through his blurred vision, he could tell that the text was slightly long.

He flicked his eyelids open after a brief moment as he began to read;

_I didn't want to call ya cuz I didn't wanna wake you if you were sleepin or somethin.  
>Noticed you're still not at school. Must've been one heck of a cold you caught.<br>It's kinda lonely here without ya here, skippin class to be with me this period but yeah. I can't always be so lucky.  
>Anyways, get better soon aight?<br>x_

His eyes watered slightly at the twist of words Mo's used. He was relieved that this wasn't some hate text or one of those messages that practically _said_ you were in the wrong. That's what Glitch loved about Mo; the B-Boy knew when someone felt bad about something and he wouldn't rub it in or he'd just pass it off as something unimportant. He gives you that vibe that makes you know he's not going to make you suffer any more than you are already. In fact, this could be Mo's way of saying, "It's alright. It's over and done so let's just move on, okay?"

Holding his phone tightly in the palm of his hand, he shifted over onto his other side where his orbs can catch a glimpse of the rain beyond his windows. He honestly wondered what Mo was doing right now. He would probably be in the library or underneath the railway tracks in which they first shared their kiss. He felt happy at that memory but just by that text, he knew things still weren't right. He had apologised a million times but the guilt he bears close in his heart was still there. He squirmed in frustration around in his bed before sitting himself up, finally deciding that he should go out and find Mo. He no longer had any regards for his condition nor the rain—all he wanted was the B-Boy's forgiveness, even if he has to miss out on a couple more days of school, if by any chance, he gets worse.

He threw the sheets off him and stepped out of bed, frantically looking around for appropriate clothing attire for the rain. The reason for him trying to look for what he needed in a short amount of time was simple; he wasn't sure Mo was exactly and by the time he gets there from his place—third period could have finished by now and he'd be too late. He kind of regretted not following what he wanted to do earlier but right now, he's going to make the best of whatever time he has.

In a few minutes, he got a hold of clothes that not only kept him warm, but made him look good. He knew that it wasn't about how he presented himself to Mo—the B-Boy's already seen _most_ of his body before so it wasn't anything new. But in the back of his mind, he still wanted to look as though he's presented himself nice and neat.

His attire consisted of a thin grey zip up hoodie, followed by a varsity jacket over the top. He wore no shirt underneath the two but he hardly thought it mattered. He also wore navy blue tracksuit pants, that from afar, could pass as jeans. Maroon _Vans_ with no socks finished off his look as he headed downstairs. He heard the rain crashing down onto the roof of his house that only he occupied since his parents left for work and won't be back until nine or something. He grabbed the keys off his kitchen counter and shoved them into his pocket that also had his cell phone. In a rush, he fiddled open the front door and stepped outside onto the veranda. With the hoodie covering his head and his head looking down, he walked out into the rain. Nothing but the harsh crashes of the droplets of water against the ground could be heard. That sound somehow deafened Glitch's ears.

Just as his head looked up, he froze in his spot. His body temperature rose, contradicting the coldness of the weather and his fever wasn't to blame. He gulped deeply as he wondered what caused him to come to a sudden halt was true. Mo stood several feet away from the young protégé wearing a smile. He wore his infamous hoodie over his drenched school uniform that clung tightly against his skin. Words were not spoken as the silence seemed comfortable. Glitch could feel the rain seep past his thick clothing which gave him a discomforting feeling. His phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket, slightly scaring the teen.

Glitch glanced at where his phone resided then at Mo. Subconsciously, Glitch took out the device which said he got yet another text from the B-Boy. In sheer confusion, he opened it up and it read;

_If I can't be lucky by some sorta miracle, then I gotta make my own luck, right?  
>You've spent your time ta be wit me so Imma spend some of my time ta be witchu.<br>Cuz without me, who would take care of that cold fer you? _

The minute the teen finished that final sentence, he looked up to see Mo slowly approaching him. The B-Boy stopped a few centimetres away from Glitch before pulling the younger one into an embracing kiss with no signs of hesitation. That caught the teen off guard as he slightly indulged himself in the warmth Mo provided. Glitch reluctantly pulled away, looking to the side.

"I'm sick." He muttered.  
>"It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you." Mo replied.<p>

The older teen then pressed his lips against Glitch's jawline. The younger one blushed, slightly lifting himself up on his toes to kind of match Mo's height. He felt like crying right now—this affection he's receiving from Mo didn't make any sense to him at all and instead of making him feel better, he just felt confused about the situation. Did this mean Mo forgives him for what he's done? Or is this just a cruel way to mess with his mind? He wasn't sure but one thing he did know was that he still hasn't got the burden of guilt off his chest.

"Mo, I'm so sorry." He apologised, referring to something they both know of. Mo pulled his lips away as Glitch turned his head to look up at the B-Boy.  
>"Glitch, I don't care anymore. I don't care if you cheat on me with a girl or a boy—fact of the matter is that I still love ya." Mo sighed out, his arms around the younger one's waist tightening, "And if that might not be the same case fer ya, then I guess I gotta make you fall in love with me again."<br>"But Mo, what I did—"

The B-Boy pressed his lips against Glitch's forehead, somehow hushing the younger teen, "I forgive you. Just love me and _only_ me and everything'll be alright." Mo said, knowing that that's what the teen needed to hear. Glitch, still bearing some sort of guilt moved back just a bit to take a look at Mo's face.  
>"Why're you forgiving me so easily?" He asked, unsure if that was appropriate for the current situation.<br>"You just don't get it, do you?" Mo replied, brushing Glitch's hair away from his face, "I love you."  
>"But I <em>cheated<em>!" He muttered loudly, slightly getting annoyed.

"If Angel were to give CPR to Emilia, would that count as him cheating on Aubrey?" The B-Boy suddenly asked, causing Glitch's eyebrows to narrow in confusion. Mo sensed this so he began to explain, "You sorta saved Lil T's life. If it weren't for yer kiss wit her, she wouldn't be able to perform. Even though it didn't completely cure her and that idea was way off, she was well enough to give it her all. And thanks to you, she got scouted out and is now on her way to building up her dancin' career." He said, ending it with a smile. As unrealistic as it sounded, he was a bit sketchy about their germ-swapping kiss but in the end, he was slightly grateful for how it all turned out.

"So… You're not mad?" Glitch asked cautiously.  
>"If I was, I wouldn't be here." Mo replied, bringing his lips back down to kiss Glitch's.<p>

The teen smiled into their little dose of intimacy as he felt all the guilt he held reluctantly hostage escaped his mind. He felt free of that horrid burden and it never felt so damn good. Even though the rain wrapped their bodies into a blanket of infinite coldness—together in each other's presence, they've never felt so warm.


End file.
